


Hold Me Through Winter's Night

by billythesquid



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cuddlefucking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: It's long past due for Huntress Wizard's sleep, as her body withers.  But Finn's not ready to let go just yet, and neither is she.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Hold Me Through Winter's Night

“You really gotta sleep through winter?”

“Not all the time. And I don’t _gotta_ do anything _,_ but- I stayed up too long.”

As Huntress Wizard turned, her hood slipped a bit, and her leaves drooped down. No longer were they the vibrant red and yellow of fall, but a dull, dead winter brown. They crinkled as she tugged on them, cracking and peeling apart as she squeezed her fingers and let the dust sprinkle down.

“So, yeah.” She didn’t quite look Finn in the eye. “Kinda a pain in the butt. But I’ll have some new buds this spring.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.” They sat in silence for a bit.

“Soo...”

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I check in on you? Just from time to time.”

“… Sure.” She played with her leaves, pulling bits from her scalp until she saw his expression and stopped. “I’m gonna be asleep most of the time, so I dunno how much fun I’ll be.”

“That’s okay. I’d still like to visit.”

“Sure. That’s… that’s cool.” She chewed her lip, the skin already starting to dry and pucker, before turning on her heel and rifling through her cabinet. “I gotta like, stuff myself before I go to bed.” She turned back towards him. “You, uh, wanna eat too?”

“Okay, sure.” Finn squatted down by the rock that served as her table. “I got some trail mix in my bag, and some water.”

“Sounds good.” She set down bags of jerky and dried fruits before him. “There’s plenty, so help yourself.” She studied the simple fare before them. “I uh, I didn’t think to cook anything. It’s usually just me.”

“Naw. It’s fine.” He tore at a salted strip of meat and washed it down. “It’s good.”

“Hm.” Her cracked lips curled up ever so slightly, and she fished around the trail mix for a handful of chocolate. “Just don’t eat all my stuff. I’m gonna need it for the months ahead.”

“Yeah...” He sighed and glanced around her den, dark and bare. “Are you really gonna sleep the rest of the winter?”

“Not sleep-sleep. Hibernate. Like, I’ll get up to eat and use the bathroom and stuff. If you’re around I’ll see you, and we’ll hang out and stuff, and then I’ll go back to sleep.” Pausing a moment, she seized one of her antlers and tugged. It didn’t _quite_ break all the way off in her hand, but the bark crackled and the wood snapped, and she tried to ignore how Finn paled. “I’ll conserve my energies, and I’ll be ready to roll as soon as spring hits. Otherwise I get all slow and gross and stuff. You don’t wanna see me like that, I’ll be shedding skin and leaves all over the furniture and stuff.”

“I, uh.” He blinked and pulled his gaze away from the jagged stump on her head. “I dunno. I mean, I leave bits of myself around.” He unhooked a few clasps and pulled his metal arm away, waving his own stump and its puckered flesh at her.

She grinned and chewed on a handful of nuts. “Yeah, but your stuff looks cool and badass. Mine looks sick and gross.” She pulled at her cheek, stretching it out. “Like, I get all saggy and wrinkly before I can peel it off.”

“Yeah.” He stuffed some dried apple slices in his mouth. “That _is_ pretty gross.”

“I mean, not that I care how I look. But I get tired and slow and weak when winter hits, kinda. It’s dangerous, you know? For an adventurer.”

“Mm-hmm.” Finn nodded, and paused. “But you’ll be asleep, right? As a log. Isn’t that dangerous too?”

“Eh. It depends.” She chewed her jerky and guzzled her water, tossing her head over her shoulder. “Got me a sleeping trench. I can just stay in there.”

“Oh.” He looked kind of sad as he stared at the hole, so she smiled and nudged him.

“And you said you were gonna check up on me, right? So I’ll be safe.”

“Yeah… yeah, I guess.” He looked at the hole, and around the darkened den, and chewed. “I don’t want to be pushy or anything, but do you really wanna spend the winter here? You could sleep at the castle in my room or something-”

Huntress Wizard smiled at that, and although she hadn’t finished her last meal of the year yet, she stood up and guided him to her winter’s bed. It was a narrow slit in the ground, just wide enough for one, but she’d built herself a little nest of boughs to keep herself off the ground, cushioned with soft greens, as comfortable as any bed in Bubblegum’s castle.

“Oh, neat!” Finn squatted down and leaned against the dirt side, bound with tendrils and vines to keep it sturdy. She lifted part of her bed and pulled out a can of soda from among her hidden treasure trove of junk food.

“Don’t tell, ‘kay? I got a reputation to maintain.”

“I won’t tell _anybody_.” They sat together, passing the soda back and forth, the dirt walls holding their body heat, insulating them from the slight breeze whistling around her den.

“Sooo….” Finn coughed. “Um-”

Huntress Wizard smiled underneath her hood, her bare feet pressed against the wall as she leaned against him, sharing his warmth.

“Uh. H-Dub-”

Smiling wider, she leaned even further, gently pushing her boyfriend back into her bed. The wood creaked but held under their combined weight, and she crawled into his lap. Her cloak fluttered over the pair, hiding them from any spying eyes.

Grinning just inches away from his face, she tugged on her tunic, pulling until the fibers stretched and unknit and folded up into a leaf. Finn had the briefest glimpse of the gentle curve of her breasts and darker green of her areola before she hugged him tight, her breasts squishing against his chest.

“See, Finn?” Her lips curled against his, her whispered breath tickling his skin. “It’s nice and warm in here.”

“Uh- uh huh.” He nodded, leaning his forehead against hers, struggling to say something not stupid. “Nobody does nature stuff like you do.”

“Heh.” She wriggled a bit, adjusting to his solid frame beneath her. “I’m a natural kinda guy. I listen to the forest, and eat what grows there, and use what it offers, and- and-” Her arms tightened around him, one hand slipping under his shirt.

“And when it brings me someone I love, I- I-”

Finn sighed happily into her mouth, tongues fencing as his hands drifted down. Slipping under her breeches, he cupped her shapely bottom, toned and tight from her years of adventuring. She moaned as he squeezed, rolling her hips, sliding up against his growing hardness. As his hands slid down hers slid up, pulling at his hat and letting his golden hair spill out.

“ _Hanh-”_ Her hips sped up ever so slightly, grinding harder as she nosed through his curls and breathed in his scent. Her teeth closed around one earlobe and she chuckled throatily as he whimpered.

His cheeks burned with lust and embarrassment, and so he tried to give back as good as he got. His flesh hand pinched and prodded, squeezing her lovely ass as his metal hand seized her breeches and tugged.

He’d thought the spell on her clothes was automatic, but instead of turning into a leaf her pants simply ripped under his steel grip. The sound of tearing was loud and harsh compared to their soft breaths and moans, and they froze in place, staring at each other.

“ _Finn.”_

“Oh- jeeze. I’m sorry, H-Dubs-”

“Why?” She wasn’t smiling anymore. Her slitted eyes were wide and shimmering as they stared at and through him. “A beautiful beast like you should take what he wants.”

“But-”

“C’mon.” She leaned forward and kissed him again. “Give me something nice to dream about.”

Despite the closeness of the hole they soon peeled Finn out of his shorts. Huntress Wizard’s bottom swayed from side to side under her cloak, her lust dripping down over Finn’s prick, driving him crazy. And all the while Huntress Wizard stared at him, the ghost of a smile on her lips, daring him to make the next move.

So he did.

Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly pulled her towards him. Her pussy lips dragged along his cock, coating him. Kissing him, her fingernails curled into his skin as he parted her folds and slipped inside.

 _“_ _Mm~mm-”_ She cooed into his mouth, hips rising and falling, her sweet pussy tightening around his shaft. As she slid down he rose up, filling her for a moment before she pulled away, and only the head remained nestled in her folds. The while her bed creaked under their shared rhythm, and the fresh boughs mingled with scent of their love.

Her body was pressed against his, a wonderful mix of soft curves and hard muscle, her knees straddling him, her lips to his, her pussy squeezing him so _tight._ She pulled at his hair, wriggling against him, suckling on his tongue and lip.

“ _Fii~iin_ _n_ _~”_ She whimpered, the stoic warrior keening at his touch. “Finn, _please-”_

With a sigh he came, his cock pulsing as his seed filled her pussy and dribbled past her lips down his shaft. With a little smirk of triumph Huntress Wizard rose above him, hips speeding up for a moment as she rode his still-hard cock, before her body shuddered and she slowly collapsed on top of him.

 _“_ _Finn...”_ She nosed through his golden locks, kissing his brow. “Oh, Finn...”

He mumbled her name, hand sliding under her hood to pull her in for a loving kiss. For a moment all he noticed was her-

And then she grunted and pulled back, and he saw why.

Her leaves- well, he knew her hair was falling out, to regrow next spring. But he still wasn’t expecting this. The thick crown had turned brown and wrinkled and dry, leaving large patches of bald scalp visible.

“Yeah.” She pulled her hood up, a few leaves crinkling from her speed. “Not lookin’ too good right now.” She looked a little bitter, but didn’t pull away as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It-” He tried to think of something decent. “It’s not too bad.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve seen worse.”

“Yeah.”

“I- I wish I could stay here with you.”

“Eh. You could.” Her expression lightened. “But that’d be boring for both of us.” She kissed his cheek. “Go hang with our friends. And when spring comes, we’ll go get something to eat, and you can tell me what you guys did.” She pressed her lips tight to his skin.

“And then we’ll try out my new bod.”

Finn sighed happily, and giggled as she blew a raspberry. “Can I stay a little longer, though? You don’t mind?”

“Course I don’t mind.” The wind picked up a bit. “Besides, you’re warm.”

“Henh...” He yawned and cuddled up to her- and paused, as she pulled on his hair and curled it around them. “Hey, Huntress Wizard?”

“Yeah? What up?”

A few hours later, Finn stepped out, pulling his hat back on over his now-bald head. Inside, his missing hair was curled around a log, resting safely inside under cover.

He’d come out here every couple of weeks or so, and sometimes he’d see her up and about, withered but strong, wrapped in her new favorite blanket.

And then the snow began to melt, and the buds formed, and he saw her again, green and strong and smiling, wearing a brand new golden cloak around her shoulders...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was a fun month of anxiety and general misery! But it's time to get back to work.


End file.
